transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Age of Extinction
Transformers: Age of Extinction is the fourth film in the series. It serves as a soft reboot of the franchise, establishing new story elements. A sequel to Transformers 3, which is set five years after the destructive Battle of Chicago of Dark of the Moon, the human race no longer trusts the Transformers. Under the order of ruthless government official agent Harold Attinger (Kelsey Grammer), the black ops are tasked with the extermination of all the Transformers and have teamed with the Cybertronian bounty hunter Lockdown (Mark Ryan), working for the Transformers' Creators to hunt them all. Attinger is promised a "Seed" (a device capable of cyberforming anything into cybermatter or "transformium") for helping him, if he helps Lockdown capture Optimus alive. As a result, the surviving Autobots go into hiding. Five years later Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) and Leadfoot have been terminated, and possibly the other four Autobots too. But a mechanic Cade Yeager (Mark Wahlberg), purchases a rusty semi-truck intending to sell its parts for money to help his daughter Tessa (Nicola Peltz) pay for college. After examining the truck, it reveals itself to be Optimus Prime who is now badly damaged, and Cade decides to help repair him instead of reporting him. However, both Cade and Tessa bring the government and Lockdown down upon them. Cade, however, lost his best friend Lucas (T.J. Miller) from Lockdown's grenade. As a result, the Yeagers and Tessa's boyfriend Shane (Jack Reynor) are forced to team up with the Autobots, Optimus, Bumblebee, Hound (John Goodman), Drift (Ken Watanabe) and Crosshairs (John DiMaggio) to destroy Lockdown and Attinger's operation to give the humans back their freedom and for Autobots to avenge their fallen comrades. Meanwhile, the company KSI is building its own Transformers with cyber-matter ("Transformium") from the bodies of fallen Transformers including Megatron, and their CEO Joshua Joyce (Stanley Tucci) is working with Attinger to use the seed as part of a double deal to become rich and create an army of controllable Transformers for government use. However, no one is aware that KSI's "Galvatron" prototype (Frank Welker) is possessed by the still living mind of Megatron who adopts the name for himself, and becomes even more powerful. He plots to wait until Joshua has the seed, possess the other 50 drones and, take it and use it to make enough transformium to build a new army and exterminate humanity, making Joshua turn against Attinger, and team up with Cade. Eventually, after Cade kills James Savoy (Titus Welliver) in a fist fight after a building chase, the Autobots pursue their enemies to Hong Kong after Optimus is captured, but escape once Lockdown gives the seed to Attinger, where they battle Galvatron's army and team up with the four Legendary Knights to destroy the army, while the Yeagers, Shane and Joshua are faced with Attinger as they try to protect the seed from Galvatron. Eventually Lockdown returns and Optimus, Bumblebee and Cade battle him, and Optimus kills both him and Attinger before finishing the remaining KSI drones and winning the Autobots and the Yeagers their freedom. Optimus, knowing the Creators still want him, leaves the planet with the seed to find the Creators. Meanwhile, Galvatron, who survives the battle, vows that he will return for his rebirth. The film was released on June 27, 2014. Cast Humans * Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager, a single father and struggling inventor, who discovers Optimus Prime and is drawn into the Transformers' war * Stanley Tucci as Joshua Joyce, the arrogant head of KSI who wants to build his own Transformers. * Kelsey Grammer as Harold Attinger, a paranoid CIA agent who created the Cemetery Wind to eliminate all Transformers from Earth. * Nicola Peltz as Tessa Yeager, Cade's daughter who is secretly dating Shane and has a straining relationship with Cade. * Jack Reynor as Shane Dyson, Tessa's boyfriend and an Irish race car driver. * Titus Welliver as James Savoy, field leader of the Cemetery Wind working for Attinger. * Sophia Myles as Darcy Tirrel, Joshua's geologist assistant. * Li Bingbing as Su Yueming (苏月明 Sū Yuèmíng), owner of the Chinese factory used by KSI to build their artificial Transformers. * T. J. Miller as Lucas Flannery, Cade's best friend and a mechanic. * James Bachman as Gill Wembley, a scientist working for Joshua. * Thomas Lennon as Greg, the White House Chief of Staff. * Charles Parnell as the CIA Director. Melanie Specht and Victoria Summer both played Joshua's executive assistants. Ray Lui played a motorcyclist in Hong Kong, while Michael Wong was cast as a Hong Kong police officer. Han Geng had a cameo, singing and playing the guitar in a parked car that is magnetized by Lockdown's ship. General Motors Vice President of Design Edward T. Welburn had a cameo appearance as a KSI executive. Director Michael Bay also cameoed in the film as the driver of the truck where Optimus Prime and Bumblebee destroy during their fight against Galvatron. Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots who transforms into a rusty Marmon 97 semi truck and later, a blue and red Western Star Trucks|Western Star 4900 Phantom Custom semi-trailer truck. Optimus has since lost his faith in humanity after the ambush that caused his injury and even considers leaving the planet until Cade convinces him to reconsider his faith in humanity. * Bumblebee, an Autobot scout who transforms into a modified 1967 Camaro and later, a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro concept. * John Goodman voices Hound, an Autobot commando who transforms into an Family of Medium Tactical Vehicles|Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle. * Ken Watanabe voices Drift, an Autobot tactician and a former Decepticon who transforms into a black and blue 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse and a helicopter. * John DiMaggio voices Crosshairs, an Autobot paratrooper who transforms into a green Chevrolet Corvette (C7)|2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray. * Robert Foxworth voices Ratchet, the Autobots' medical officer who transforms into a light green Rescue Hummer H2. * Leadfoot, an Autobot Wrecker who transforms into an armored version of the #42 Earnhardt Ganassi Racing Target car. * Reno Wilson voices Brains, a former Decepticon drone turned Autobot. Dinobots * Grimlock, the fierce and territorial leader of the Dinobots who transforms into a horned, mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Strafe, a Dinobot who specializes in assault infantry and transforms into a mechanical two-headed and two-tailed Pteranodon. * Slag, the savage destroyer amongst the Dinobots who transforms into a mechanical spiked and bestial Triceratops. * Scorn, the Dinobots' demolition specialist who transforms into a mechanical three-sailed Spinosaurus. Decepticons * Frank Welker voices Galvatron, a human-made Transformer who becomes possessed by Megatron's mind, thus making him a new body for the Decepticon leader. He molecularity transforms into a black and grey 2014 Freightliner Argosy cab over trailer truck. He has been secretly manipulating the human governments into creating their own Transformers for him to control so he can steal the Seed for himself and rebuild the Decepticon army. * Stinger, a human-made Transformer inspired by Bumblebee who becomes a Decepticon spy and sabotage specialist. He molecularly transforms into a red and black 2013 Pagani Huayra. * Junkheap, a human-made Transformer who becomes a Decepticon under Galvatron's control. He molecularly transforms into a Isuzu Giga garbage truck of Waste Management, Inc. * Two-Heads, three two-headed recreations of Shockwave who become Decepticons under Galvatron's control. * Traxes, mass-produced human-made drones who become Decepticons under Galvatron's control. They molecularly transform into different colored Chevrolet Traxes. Others * Mark Ryan voices Lockdown, an intergalactic bounty hunter, aligned with neither side, who transforms into a grey 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4 Coupe, is working with Attinger to capture Optimus Prime for the humans in exchange for the Seed from him, being provided unlimited access to all of Attinger's CIA resources. Lockdown is working for unknown alien life forms whom he claims are the creators of the Transformers. * Steeljaws are a group of alien humanoid mercenaries and a pack of techno-organic wolves called under Lockdown's command. * The Creators, an unknown race of aliens whom Lockdown claims to be the Transformers' creators. They are seen very briefly in the film's opening when they use multiple Seeds to cyberform Earth, exterminating the dinosaurs. Years later, Lockdown was hired to apprehend Optimus Prime for unknown reasons.